


Жетончики

by azzy_aka_papademon, WTF Tim Roth Team 2021 (tim_roth_team)



Series: челлендж "Ларри звонит Фредди из тюрьмы" [2]
Category: Reservoir Dogs (1992)
Genre: Don’t copy to another site, Fandom Kombat 2021, Humor, M/M, Police, Post-Canon, Prison, UST, Тюрьма, Юмор, полиция, пост-канон, юст
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-14 05:34:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29040939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/azzy_aka_papademon/pseuds/azzy_aka_papademon, https://archiveofourown.org/users/tim_roth_team/pseuds/WTF%20Tim%20Roth%20Team%202021
Summary: Ларри устраивает Фредди телефонный террор.
Relationships: Mr. Orange/Mr. White (Reservoir Dogs)
Series: челлендж "Ларри звонит Фредди из тюрьмы" [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2132754
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021





	Жетончики

**Author's Note:**

> написано на командный челлендж "Ларри звонит Фредди из тюрьмы"

Разумеется, телефона Фредди Ньюэндайка Ларри не знал — ни домашнего, ни рабочего, но он вызнал настоящие имя и фамилию мистера Оранжевого. И сберег три пачки сигарет. Их и обменял на вырванную страницу из телефонного справочника с нужным полицейским участком.  
Звонить Ларри не собирался. Просто хотел иметь этот номер на всякий случай. Мало ли. Пригодится.  
— Детектива Ньюэндайка можно к телефону? — спросил он через две минуты, прижимаясь ухом к трубке. Он почти не слышал, что ему ответили. На том конце провода шухер стоял, как в ниггерской курилке во время разборок. Какие-то вопли, стук, а еще и трезвон телефонов, и шаги.  
На том конце провода кто-то выдохнул в сторону, как выдыхают дым, чтобы не задеть собеседника. И тут же четко и ясно прозвучал голос Фредди:  
— Слушаю.  
На мгновение Ларри показалось, что он чует запахи кофе и сигарет. Запах Фредди.  
Ларри потерял голос.  
— Слушаю, — настойчиво повторил Ньюэндайк. Видно было, что ему не привыкать к нервно дышащим молчунам.  
— У меня есть важная информация, — просипел Ларри и сам свой голос не узнал. Как у пьяного, словно лыка не вяжет. — По... м-м-м, по вашему последнему делу… Очень важная ценная информация.  
— Говори, — приказал Фредди. Невыносимо деловой и серьезный.  
Не такой, как Ларри привык, когда тот был Оранжевым. Говорил мало, резко и, кажется, только по делу. Разве что все так же — с сигаретой в руках.  
— Сейчас не могу, слишком… м-м-м… опасно, — Ларри пытался вывернуться. Что там обычно несут крысы-осведомители в дурацких полицейских процедуралах? Какую-то записную чушь, и ведь прокатывает обычно. Он и сам не очень понимал, чего добивается своим звонком. Малыш его не узнал. Не обрадовался ему. Да и сам Ларри вести долгие разговоры не собирался.  
— Тогда давай встретимся, — бесстрашно предложил Ньюэндайк. — Где?  
Ларри повесил трубку. И похвалил себя. Вот теперь пусть Фредди помучается, пусть ждёт звонка. А Ларри будет кремень, Ларри будет молчать! Сутками! Пусть страдает!  
Через час он позвонил снова. Но трубку уже никто не взял.  
Весь остаток дня Ларри бросал жетончик за жетончиком. Но телефон трезвонил там, в невидимом полицейском участке. А здесь только ныл длинными гудками. А потом недоуменно молчал, словно не понимая, что от него хотят.

Разумеется, Ларри рассердился.  
Фредди, что, думает, Ларри тут развлекается? Ларри делать нечего?  
Очень нужно ему дозваниваться до какого-то там сраного копа!  
Пусть даже не надеется, что Ларри ему еще позвонит!

Ларри аккуратно заложил свернутый в квадратик лист из справочника за подошву ботинка, и весь день пятки аж жаром горели от негодования.  
Вечером, запершись в туалетной кабинке, он выучил номер наизусть. А еще нацарапал его украденным у тюремного стоматолога скальпелем на заднике верхней шконки, прямо перед глазами. И первое, что видел, просыпаясь, эти цифры. И ночью — мог протянуть руку и пощупать штрихи, угадывая по памяти: пять, восемь, а это девять, а это ноль и острая, колом, единица.

Разумеется, Ларри не звонил специально — просто как-то так получалось, что он проходил мимо, а телефон, висевший на стене первого этажа, был свободен. Или очередь к нему не настолько большая, что нельзя дождаться. Или — он набирал, но никто не брал трубку, и Ларри становился в хвост очереди второй и даже третий раз, чтобы попробовать снова услышать шум полицейского участка и почувствовать запах кофе и сигарет.  
И резкий прямой голос:  
— Слушаю. Говорите быстрее.

Скопившиеся жетончики закончились очень быстро. Раньше Ларри, не задумываясь, менял их на шоколад или жевательную резинку, но вот в обратную сторону оно работало плохо. Мало кто хотел делиться пластиковыми кругляшами — даже за ценные сигареты. Выдавали их только за хорошее поведение. Как поощрение. Как возможность позвонить домой, любимым и близким, в любое время.  
Раньше Ларри было насрать — и на хорошее поведение, и на звонки семье, которой у него нет. А теперь он, как дурак, вместе со всеми охотился за этими жетончиками. Старался урвать любую возможность, чтобы получить их.  
Дежурство на кухне. Покраска стен. Ремонт в прачечной.  
Потом, в пятницу, получал заветные жетончики в непривычно натруженные ладони, покрытые первыми мозолями. И наконец становился в змеящуюся очередь к телефону-автомату.  
И куда же звонил? Да все туда же, в полицейский участок. Плел всякую чушь, чтобы удержать внимание Фредди.

— Слушаю, — говорил Ньюэндайк.  
— Вам нужно быть осторожнее, офицер, — сипел Ларри, очень гордый тем, как ловко меняет голос. Так, что никакой легавый-пройдоха опознать его не может. — Кругом враги, эти, как их, недоброжелатели. И злоумышленники. Инфа соточка, зуб даю.  
Фредди слушал, переспрашивал серьезно, въедливо:  
— А откуда такая информация? Может, встретимся?  
— Пока это невозможно, — хрипел не своим, как ему казалось, голосом Ларри и клал трубочку. Еще более довольный собой. Был бы голубем-дутышем, раздул бы зоб и ходил важный по первому этажу, горделиво выпячивая грудь. Фредди с ним общался! Фредди слушал его, как раньше! Фредди никогда не обрывал разговор первым, а ждал, когда это сделает Ларри.  
И, конечно же, наивный Ньюэндайк ни о чем не подозревал. Ларри копил жетончики и продумывал диалоги: а я в следующий раз ему скажу вот так, а он мне ответит вот эдак, а я тогда…

Хотя пока дальше туманных предупреждений в трубку дело не продвигалось.

Разумеется, однажды все пошло не по плану.  
Фредди взял трубку сразу, но тут же рявкнул в нее: «Позже!». И бросил. Через полчаса то же самое. И еще через полчаса.  
Ларри встревожился. Обычно его мальчик никогда не был с ним резок, никогда не оказывался настолько занят — если, конечно, находился на месте — чтобы не уделить ему время и не поболтать хотя бы пару минут, на целый жетончик. Такой грубости, такого тона Ларри никак не ожидал. Это оказалось неприятно, даже болезненно — как в первые дни, когда Ларри еще сам не понимал, зачем звонит и от чего так тревожно и сладко замирает в груди, когда он слышит сухое деловое «Слушаю!» на том конце провода.

Ларри звонил, не переставая. Он нутром чуял, что Фредди в участке. Только трубку не берет. Может, вообще отрубил звонок.  
Он так задумался, грызя ободок последнего жетончика, что голос в нагретой ухом мембране прозвучал неожиданно.  
— Ларри, — сказал Фредди почти ласково, — ты заебал звонить мне на рабочий.  
Ларри выронил обслюнявленный жетончик в ладонь, утер кулаком губы.  
— Так дай домашний, — предложил он, пытаясь осознать услышанное.  
— А ты часом не охуел? — голос у Фредди был такой же ласковый, почти нежный.  
И Ларри улыбнулся в трубку навстречу этой интонации так широко, как будто Фредди мог его видеть.  
— Как ты узнал, что это я? — дурацкая улыбка мешала, и в груди снова заныло что-то сладко и больно.  
— Я знаю, что это ты, с самого первого звонка.  
— Но откуда? — Ларри бы, наверное, расстроился, он считал, что так ловко провел детектива Ньюэндайка, крадя главные свои бриллианты в тюрьме — его время, его внимание. Но расстраиваться не получалось. Фредди говорил не с каким-то доставучим придурком, а с ним, с Ларри, впервые за миновавшие недели.  
— У меня стоит определитель номера, Ларри, я же легавый. Я сразу проверил номер и выяснил, откуда звонят. А уж кто звонит, тем более. Еще есть вопросы?  
Ларри восхищенно покачал головой. Он сам до такого сразу бы не додумался:  
— Ты хороший коп, малыш!  
— Спасибо, — помедлив, ответил Фредди. — Но мой домашний ты все равно не получишь… Хороший коп, значит?  
То, как он переспросил, таило в себе какой-то подвох.  
И Ларри тоже задумался. В каком смысле «хороший»? Настоящий профи, но так ведь Ларри на это поебать, нахера ему профи — легавый?  
Нет, хотел объяснить он, просто все копы — сущие козлы, но Фредди… Фредди — особенный, Фредди — хороший.  
— Иду! — крикнул кому-то Фредди и положил трубку, не попрощавшись и не дождавшись ответа.

На ладони Ларри блестел зацелованный им пластиковый жетончик.  
Завтра он опять будет звонить в полицейский участок.


End file.
